The present disclosure relates generally to computing devices and more particularly to a computing device displaying content related to the functionality of control elements of a user interface within a moveable interactive element.
Computing devices such as desktop computers and mobile devices (e.g., laptop computers, smart phones, tablet computers, media players, and the like) have become quite popular and play in integral role in our day-to-day lives. For instance, many users carry a mobile device almost everywhere they go and use their devices for a variety of purposes, including sending, receiving, and managing text messages and emails, viewing maps, navigation (e.g., using such maps and/or a GPS receiver), purchasing item in stores (e.g., using contactless payment systems), making and receiving phone calls, and/or accessing the Internet (e.g., to look up information). To facilitate such functionality, computing devices typically utilize an operating system (OS) that can run various types of applications.
Many computing devices include a touchscreen interface that can detect physical contact from a user of the device and perform a corresponding action. For instance, some computing devices can detect when a user has provided a particular gesture (e.g., using one or more of the user's fingertips) on a touchscreen user interface, such as a single-tap, double-tap, drag, swipe, pinch, flick, rotation, multi-touch gesture, and the like. Upon receiving a gesture, such computing devices can generate an event corresponding to the gesture which may cause an application running on the device to perform a particular action.
Applications typically include a user interface with control elements that a user can select, or otherwise interact with, to cause the computing device to perform the various functions of the application. In the case of a touchscreen device, such interaction can include the user providing touch input in the form of a gesture on or near a displayed control element. In many instances, however, users may be unaware of the particular functionalities associated with some or all of the control elements displayed in the user interface of an application. Thus, in such instances, users may be unable to utilize otherwise desirable functionalities of applications running on their device. Users can perform a “trial by error” process whereby control elements are randomly selected to determine their functionality. Such a process, however, can be quite time consuming and ineffective. In some instances, an application may be associated with a user manual that can be installed along with the application, and that includes reference information describing the functionality of the various control elements displayed in the application's user interface. Reviewing such a user manual however, can be a cumbersome process. Further, particularly in the case of a mobile device including a limited display area, reviewing a user manual for an application often involves the user manual occupying all or a portion of the device's display area. Thus, users are unable to utilize the functionalities of the underlying application while the user manual is being displayed.